Recipes
Recipes are combinations for use in Mix Mode. Listed here will be these combinations, listed by their base. *PLEASE NOTE: All recipe names are conincidental and those that are like some other words are only meant to amuse, not insult. Water (Q) Water mixed with anything lets it put put fires. WQ - A wall that can extinguish fires. QUARTS - User-controlled solid. With gravity, it gets lighter and spins when in contact with heater/fire, and get heavier when it touches cooler after that. Gives potential for crazier levels! QI - Usefull for waterthings. QUERY - Similar to QUARTS. QUIDDITCH - User-controlled. Does not evaporate water, so can explode powder and ignite fuel - while underwater! Something to use in future levels? Wall (W) WU - Odd controllable material. Can go through anything, Outflow doesn't destroy it, it can go off the screen and back fully intact(with drain off). WEHI - Produces Superhot liquid. This makes a good shooting mechanism in Zero Gravity. WINDY- Forms snow barrier around itself, but spouts white liquid when in contact with fire. Rigid ® RMX - Sticky Rigid Axis RMH - Hot Rigid Axis RHAPSODY - Disappears immediately after being drawn! Elastic (E) EPICFAIL - Weird bouncy, vibrating material. Sticky. EF - Elastic that when it catches on fire it burns until a liquid String(S) SLIPKNOT - Cool effect and it seems like it explodes itself. SUSHI - Laser, very unstable at big sizes. Rigid Axis (X) Brittle (B) BIBLE - Self spawning light blue powder that regularly shoots powder into the air for the first few seconds (until it settles). BURNTTOAST - Outflow with the properties of rigid. Will NOT take in solids (Rigid, Jet, Fuel etc). BUBBLE - Put fire onto it and it splits like elastic. BOMB - A big blob that has the same properties of outflow. Very good at cleaning other materials (does not have the characteristics of an actual bomb). BREAKABLE - A matrial that floats on water useful for boats Powder (P) PEDO - Outflow that bounces around like EPICFAIL but will also explode. PWNED - Blue/purple wall-like structure that explodes with a really cool BOOM (put fire on it and it all turns to pink circles and blows up). PENDRIVE - Odd inflow type thing. PR - Useful for bomb casings. Like regular powder, but solid. PIH - Very high-energy,but short range explosion. PIHM - Fast-burning Mochi bomb. PE - Very odd material. PLAY - Powder that sometimes turns invisible! PFJESUS - Bendy and vibrating Jet Viscous (V) VENDING - a floating object that can self-spawn in long strings. Tensile (T) TRUCKSTOP - Jet black movable outflow (rigid) that also explodes (such a cool explosion) TOSSER - Very little bounce in this outflow. TIMER - Spawns mochi, looks like it is mutating as it does so - only does so upon impact. Fuel (F) FIGHTSTAR - Burns once you draw it and it spawns more of itself. FUTURAMA - Looks and acts like fuel, but burn it and it acts like retarded mochi. FLIGHT - Similar to FIGHTSTAR, except with gas texture(blurry). FUJI - Very bouncy flammable liquid that is user-controlled. FRIENDLYGAL - A solid that spews a flammable, floating version of PLAY. FACEPUNCHSTUDIOS - Boom. Sparkly! FAIL - Clear fuel. Spits under impact. FIRES - Spawns fuel, but is also rigid. Spews fuel up into the air when on fire. FHI@ - Lava ( still burns but for some reason slower) FHTGPIO - Sparker Fire (@) FORD - a weird, black material ,that acts like fuel. FROG - same as FROG, but floats and its grey. Cooler © CARLSBERG - Weird floaty object, other objects go right through it (EVERY other object, even things like rigid), but fire will cut it up. Heater (H) HANSEL - Burner powder (check the mix code, there IS no powder O.O). HENTAI - uber fireball Dense (D) DAFFODIL - Enjoy the grey watery madness. Light (L) LILO - Lots of outflow! LIGHT - A very hot gas. Will burn fuel and set powder on fire. Gas (G) GLOBE - Almost the same as carlsberg. GIFH - Flying Fire! GIFHN - Explosive version of the above. Mochi (M) MTV - An odd, superglue-like matierial. Good as an adhesive. MUSTANG - A weird floating, controllable, bendy material. MOTHER - Red outflow that has the properties of rigid. MLF - Napalm! Rice (K) KABOOM - Odd, tensile but sticky substance. Think mozzarella! KRISPY - A strange solid that will shatter and reproduce when it hits the ground. Very flammable. Jet (J) JETPLANE - Awesome explodable mochi with some properties of elastic. JAPENIS - See for yourself. Huge lag. JEWBACCA - Wall-like fuel. Very bouncy. JOSHUA - User-controlled outflow that never stops burning. JAWBREAKER - Similar to JEWBACCA. Inflow (I) IDIOT - A liquid version of outflow. Outflow (O) OI - Creates deadly liquid very fast. OIM - Creates a deadly membrane around itself. OIMEU - Controllable and more flexable version of the above. OG - Killer Gas User (U) UF - Common User for Levels. Burns. Tip - Type the letter U before any combination to make it controllable. For Example: UIDIOT, a controllable outflow. Snow (Y) YP- Makes a cold powder, makes a cool explosion Null (A or N) ACACIA - Self spawning cum (If you don't know, don't ask) AMERIFAGS - Rigid axis that self spawns, is movable (use as an elevator?). ANALSEX - Put fire onto it and it seems to melt. ABDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY - Has almost every element property. Very, very weird material! Other stuff :Bombs :Domino Effect :Tools :Other techniques ;Baker particle